Nellie Lovett: Her Untold Past
by NelliethePieAngel
Summary: Nellie has been hiding something that not even Benajmin knew about. A secret she's had since childhood. An expereince that she unfortunately shares with Toby. How will Sweeney react to this secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Nellie's Sadness**

**Okay all, this idea dawned on me one day so I thought I'd act on it before I lost the idea. Everyone knows that Mrs. Lovett took in Toby as her adopted son because she felt bad for how Pirelli treated him and because of the fact that Sweeney had killed Pirelli as well. She felt that he needed someone who would take good care of him, but what if there was another reason, a more personal reason. How will Sweeney react when he learns that the boy and the baker have more in common than he thought? I hope you all enjoy it, so now's chapter one of ****Nellie Lovett-The Untold Past****. P.S.-I don't think I'm going to make there be a Johanna in this, you know how sometimes they make things not happen. I think this story will work better in Nellie's favor if I have no Johanna in it. If that's okay with all of you readers. **

Toby and Mrs. Lovett were in the kitchen baking pies together when Toby reached over and wrapped his arms around her waist. She looked down and smiled brightly. "Well Toby, what's this for?"

Toby looked up and her and smiled. "I'm just glad you're me mum. You could never imagine what bad things 'appened with Pirelli or in the work 'ouse." He squeezed her even more tightly. "I'm so glad you took me from them."

Nellie bent down and give hive a tight squeeze around the neck. "I'm glad I did too Toby darling. You may not know it Toby, but I actually can imagine how horrible that place was. Dark and cold, like you were locked in a prison. Not being treated like a child at all, but like a little slave."

Toby looked at her with wide eyes. "You know exactly what it was like for me, how do you know exactly how I felt?" Nellie looked outside the window in a daze, but brought herself back quickly and told Toby not to worry about such things. Toby nodded and they continued to work on the pie they were making. Something in Nellie wasn't right though, she asked Toby if he could clean up because she claimed she wasn't feeling well and he nodded.

Once inside her bedroom Mrs. Lovett closed the door and sat on her bed. She bit her lower lip and the memories came back to her, the memories she'd thought she'd forgotten, the memories she wanted to forget. She sat on her bed, with her chin resting on her legs and her arms hugging her legs. "Boy do I know how you felt Toby love."

As she was sitting in her room Sweeney walked downstairs to see Toby in the shop, cleaning alone. "Where's Mrs. Lovett Toby?"

Toby glanced away from him and said under his breath. "Why should I tell you? You're just going to upset her." Sweeney gave him an angry glare and he sighed. "She's in 'er room. I wouldn't go in if I were you though, said she wasn't feelin' well sir."

Sweeney nodded and walked past the boy. "I think I'll take my chances lad." H e walked into the parlor and looked around, wondering which room was Mrs. Lovett's. For as long as he'd known her, even as Benjamin Barker, he'd never been inside her bedroom. She had said in the past that her parents had told her that it wasn't proper, which had surprised him. She wasn't too proper in her youth; she was actually more like one of the guys than one of the girls. She'd climb trees, she didn't mind getting dirty, he even remembered them both jumping in rain puddles after a harsh rainfall.

He brought his thoughts away from the fond memories and knocked on the closest door to where he was standing. Luckily he was right, he slightly heard her say "I want to be alone."

He opened the door and smirked, she was still in the same position as she had been when she first sat on the bed. "You want to be alone eh, you wouldn't be turning into me now would you Mrs. Lovett?" A small smile quickly appeared on her face, but disappeared just as quickly. "You love talking about your feelings and everything, so I'll just assume you won't let me leave until you tell me what's wrong with you. So I'll say you the trouble, what's wrong pet? Why are you faking being ill? If you truly were, you would be lying down right now."

Nellie sighed and shook her head. "Nothing's wrong love, I'm just tired is all." Sweeney folded his arms and looked down at her. "Okay fine, I'm feeling like garbage, okay?" Sweeney knew he was going to regret this, but if she was feeling like this she may just end up like him. Then she'd worry Toby and then there'd be no more pies. He walked over to her and sat down next to her. She looked at him befuddled by his sitting with her. "Okay, why are you feeling like garbage?" She kept her look on him. "Just tell me, don't worry about why I suddenly care."

She nodded and fixed her position to cross her legs and face the barber. "I guess, it all started before I was born." He looked at her with a slightly astonished look on his face. "Yes Mr. Todd, before I was born."

**I hope you liked chapter 1. I have not forgotten about ****Sister Of A Baker****, this is just a mental break from that story. Like I mentioned in the beginning, it just hit me suddenly. I really hope you're liking it so far, I'll try my best to keep you entertained with it. **


	2. An Unexpected Love And Surprise

**An Unexpected Love And Surprise**

** Okay all of you fan fictioners out there, I know it's been a while but I'm back with chapter 2 of ****Nellie Lovett: Her Untold Past****. Last time we saw Nellie she had been making pies with Toby and talking to him about the workhouse and suddenly we left her with Mr. T, talking to him about her past. Let's continue shall we, announcer Nellie out!**

It was a beautiful day in London and Allison Miller was walking around the marketplace, searching for some supplies she needed for her pies. She was slowly making trips to different market stalls when she spotted a young man who looked to be around her age at the stall next to her. He was tall, thin, had shiny black hair and had the most beautiful sounding voice. She walked over to him and stretched out her arm. "Hi, I'm Allison Miller. It's nice to meet you…"

The man shook her hand happily. "Daniel, Daniel Winter, it's nice to meet you Allison." She said it was fine if he called her Alli and he said the same about being called Dan. They seemed to hit it off right away. And before long they were acting like a real couple. They went everywhere together and nothing ever seemed to separate them. They'd visit each other and on occasion one would stay with the other overnight (hint hint). It seemed like everything was perfect.

One day, Allison decided to visit Dan at his home after she hadn't seen him for a few days. She'd call him but his answer was always that he was 'superbly busy with something.' And on occasion he'd say that he'd call her back, but he never did. The truth was, he was afraid to tell her the truth. Elizabeth had called him a few minutes before he was going to visit Allison a few days before. She had said that if he wasn't home soon she'd divorce him and take the children with her, she had called him a neglectful father and he disagreed immensely. For you see, he was an unhappily married man and he'd left home on business, but after his business trip was over he thought he'd stick around London for a little while longer. He hadn't planned on meeting Allison; he also certainly hadn't planned on falling in love with a woman who had more love and appreciation for him than his own wife. It had only been a few days past his business meeting and his wife was already talking about divorcing him and taking away his children! Allison made her way up to his room and knocked on the door, but there was no answer. She knocked once more and a man came out of the room across from her and said "He's gone ma'am."

Allison turned around and looked at him confused. The man approached her. "I'm Frank Jonson, I'm right across from his room here. He told me to apologize for leaving so suddenly." Allison looked at him in disbelief and then began to look around with a dazed expression on her face. "I'm sorry to tell you this so quickly, but I was just about to leave when I saw you come through the door. He told me what you looked like so that I could tell you the news. I'm in a rush somewhere so I must go, but I am truly sorry." Frank left and Allison turned to face the door and banged on it angrily. She started to cry and fell to the ground helplessly. The first man she'd fallen in love with and she'd lost him, without him even telling her where he was going first. Why hadn't he told her anyway? Was he a criminal hiding away from the law and he was ashamed and frightened of being caught? She didn't know what had brought him to London. All he had said was the he'd had a business meeting but she'd kept him from leaving, which at the moment was sweet, but was so confusing now. After everything they'd been through, she never imagined he'd be the kind of man to just abandon someone.

-A few months later-

Allison didn't know what was wrong with her. One minute she'd feel perfectly fine and the next it felt as if someone had punched her hard in the stomach. She'd get dizzy at the most random times and she didn't completely know what was going on. She went to the town doctor and she gave her a look over. After a few minutes the doctor came out with a smile on her face, "I'm glad to say that you're not ill Allison, you're perfectly healthy. The best news, you're pregnant dear." Allison's jaw dropped, she couldn't speak. How could it have?… Dan! No matter the small number of times it'd happened, it was possible for her to become pregnant any of those times. Allison started to have the same feeling that she'd had when she realized that Daniel had left her again. This time though, it felt worse, it felt like a nightmare. She pinched herself and by the twinge of pain she felt, knew it had to be real. She thanked the doctor and found out that she was about 4 months into the pregnancy, only 5 more and she'd be ready.

Allison got back to her shop and sat down in a chair, she had to think now, hard. She wanted a baby, but in her head she was happily married, not alone and abandoned. She put her head in her hands and began to cry heavily. She wasn't sure if she was ready just yet to be a mother and she didn't want to give any possible child of hers a horrible life. She didn't know what kind of life she could give her child without a husband by her side though. One thing was for sure though; she was going to stick with it. She'd decided to 'be with' Daniel and she had to be ready to accept any consequences with his leaving. She began to get things ready as soon as she could.

-Don't have much to say here so, 5 months later-

Allison lay in bed, the pain was overwhelming. The doctor she had met a few months back screaming for her to keep pushing wasn't helping much either, if she pushed any harder she though her head would explode! After a few more times Allison heard loud screaming. She sighed with relief and fell back. The doctor did what she had to do and soon came back into the room with the baby wrapped in a small blanket. "Ms. Miller, this is your baby girl." Allison's mouth curved into a smile and she took the small girl in her arms. "So Ms. Miller, what are you thinking for names?"

Allison cradled the baby in her arms and smiled. She looked closely at the newborn and began to think. "Nellie, I think I'm going to name her Nellie." The two women continued to watch the new baby sleep until the doctor had to leave. Allison was relieved for all of that to be over, but she couldn't help but think about the future. Would Allison be able to raise a child on her own?

**Phew, it's over. I finally finished chapter two, don't worry though, this is just the beginning. There is certainly more to come in the future. I mean really, Mrs. Lovett is a newborn in this chapter; it wouldn't make much sense to end it now. So anyway, hope you enjoyed chapter 2. Now I have some personal things to take care of. **

**I'm actually thinking of writing an Alice in Wonderland story; just write what you think about my idea in your review. I was thinking about Iracebeth having two children, whom no one else gets along with well because of their mother. All of the other children are either afraid of them because of their mother or they treat them badly because of her. No matter how unlike their mother the sister and brother are no one wants to listen. So they run away over night and meet a young woman who has a goal, to defeat their mother. And they become torn between doing what's right by honoring their mother and doing what's right for all of Underland by fighting against her. So, what does anyone think, like it hate it? **

**2) I had my prom on Friday and not only did I have a black and purple Burtonesque dress. I got about 10 or something kids to do The Futterwacken, lol. The song "We're Not Gonna Take It" started to play and I started doing the dance and as soon as other people recognized it they started doing it. I just knew it would catch on at the prom! I felt accomplish, lol. It was so much fun to do that. **


	3. Disappearance

**Disappearance**

** I am hitting myself in the head for taking so long with this chapter. Between my obsession with another website and other things I've gotten SO distracted. I am back though and am continuing to write my stories. So again, so sorry for not updating in I don't know how long. Now comes the continuation of Nellie Lovett: Her Untold Past. P.S. I'm setting this eight years later after Nellie's birth. **

The young eight year old girl ran around the house singing at the top of her lungs. Her mother watched her from behind the counter as she made pies, a curled smile across her face. The mother could see her child was starting to get weary of running so instead of telling her to stop she simply stood in front of the child until the child, not looking where she was going, ran into her and fell on her butt giggling. The mother helped her child to her feet and shook her head "Honestly Nell sweet'eart, I don't know where you store up all of this energy."

Nellie grinned widely "I'm just so 'appy mummy. I don't know why, I just am."

Allison chuckled and grabbed her daughter's hand. "'Ow'd you like to 'elp me make some pies." Nellie's eyes lit up and she nodded quickly. Nellie ran to the back of the counter and stood at attention. Allison wasn't so sure about letting such a young girl use knives, so she set Nellie to work kneading out the dough.

As they worked they started having a small conversation. That was until Nellie brought something up that Allison wasn't prepared for. "Mummy, where's dad? I was talking to Matilda King and she said that every boy and girl had both a mum and a dad. So where's mine?"

Allison looked down at Nellie quickly and then turned to face the door as if she were expecting the man that had abandoned her so suddenly years ago would walk through it. "Well sweetie, it's complicated. You see, you would've had a daddy, but something happened a few years ago. You see, there was a man named Daniel Winter whom I loved very much." They walked into the sitting room to get more relaxed, Allison sat with her daughter in her lap and continued. "Well, we decided that we were going to be together and that even though he had a home he was going to leave it because he wasn't happy there. So we started a relationship with each other, a loving and certainly bonding one. Until one day when I went to see him and the man who lived in the room across from him came out and told me that, that he'd left and he'd told the man to tell me goodbye." Allison put her hand over her mouth and closed her eyes to keep from crying in front of her young daughter.

Nellie got on her knees and wrapped her small arms around her mother's neck. "It's okay mum, I'm sorry." Allison shook her head and told Nellie that it wasn't her fault at all, she was simply curious. "So what about me? Did he leave because I was going to be…?"

Allison stood with her mouth widely ajar. "Of course not Nell, I'm sure he would've loved you! Daniel told me that he'd had to go back home from his business meeting, you see that was the only reason he was here in London anyway. I have different thoughts though honestly, I think he had a family of his own, and the guilt of leaving them all behind for me came to get him. So he just left without saying anything to hurt me."

Nellie got off of the couch and helped her mother to her feet, then commenced to wrap her arms around Allison's waist this time. "I'm not goin' mum. I love you." Allison smiled and kissed her. "Come on, let's go keep making pies." Allison told Nellie that she could keep kneading and fixing up the dough if she wanted, but she said that she was tired. She held Nellie close to her, kissed her on the cheek and told her that she loved her. Nellie just smiled and ran back into the kitchen.

After a few minutes of kneading Nellie got bored and decided to go play for a while in her room. Some time after playing she got bored so she decided to go see if her mother was awake. She noticed that the door was closed so she knocked quietly and when there wasn't an answer she silently opened the door and whispered "Mummy." She looked around but saw that there was no sight of her mother. She assumed that she had woken and gone back to the shop to make more pies. She walked into the kitchen and saw that it too was empty, in fact after more searching; Nellie realized that she was the only one in the house. She began to worry and ran outside, looking around as people walked up and down the street in front of the house. She walked around the corner and didn't see her mother. She looked everywhere that was a safe distance from her home and still didn't see her mother. She screamed out for her "MUM, MUM WHERE ARE YOU?" There was never an answer, so she made her way back home frightened and alone.

Once back inside she went into her mother's bedroom and at once, saw a small piece of paper and picked it up, this is what it read.

_Dearest Nellie, _

_I know that I did not leave you with much of a good-bye. A simple kiss on the head and 'I love you' isn't far from a normal action of a mother to her daughter. I know that I'm being unfair my darling, but I couldn't keep moving along like everything was perfect in both of our lives. So I left to go look for him, left to go look for your father. I want to tell him what's he's missed, the happy and the sad. I don't know where he is but I want to show him that I was able to move on without him, to prove that I'm strong. I know this was so sudden, but this is what I want you to do. I want you to go to Auntie Katherine; she'll take good care of you until my return. Again, I'm so sorry to do this to you my darling; it's just something that I didn't do right away when I should have. I will always love you and hope to find him, to show you what he looks like at least. Remember Auntie Katherine love._

_All my love, your mummy. _

Nellie just stood still, looking at the letter repeatedly. Though she was young, she was a smart girl and she knew she had just be left behind by her mother. She didn't know what else to do right away, she fell over on her mother's bed and cried. She cried and cried until she eventually tired herself out and fell asleep.

A couple of hours later she woke, wondering why the pillow she had been sleeping on was wet. After reading only the first two sentences, she remembered why and took a deep breath. She slowly made her way into her room with worries, thoughts and questions buzzing in her head like angry bees. She packed her clothing, her favorite doll, the letter, a photo pf her mother, a few prized possessions and left. She began walking down the street to her aunt's house; luckily she didn't live too far from their own home. Her Aunt Katherine was a kind woman as well, she would take good care of Nellie and she was happy for that. As she made her way along the streets she watched the passers-by, no one seemed to be paying too much attention to her, aside from two people (a man and woman) who were a few people away from being right next to her. She quickened her pace at the sight of them watching her intently, every so often looking back to see that they were still following her. After a few minutes she looked back once more and saw that they were gone, but as soon as she turned her gaze straight ahead again, she saw the two strangers standing right in front of her. She took a small gulp and bit her lower lip nervously. Something with these two didn't seem right to her. The man bent down to meet Nellie's gaze and whispered in a soft voice, "Are you lost little girl?"

** Okay, it's about time for another cliffhanger! It had to happen at sometime too, considering it's been SO long since I've updated, or at least it feels that way. Between getting ready for college, my obsession of another website called Sodahead and everything else, things have been BUSY! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I hope you're looking forward to the next one. Hopefully people haven't given up one me; hopefully I'm not seen as a huge disappointment. I know there haven't been as many people reading my stories anymore as there used to be. So I kind of feel like I'm failing at this now. **** I mean, I have this story and Sister of a Baker, which I also have not finished. *Hits self in head repeatedly like Dobby from HP! While yelling at herself like him saying "Stupid Nellie, bad Nellie, dishonoring Nellie!"* X( Well anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and hopefully you'll stick it out with this annoying writer until the end. P.S. I'm working on a powerpoint presentation for Tim's b-day, hopefully I'll be done with it by his b-day (August 25****th****). He'll never see it I'm sure, but I wanted to do it anyway! XD**


	4. Working Girl

**Working Girl**

** Hello all and welcome to the next chapter of Nellie Lovett: Her Untold Past. This is quite a story building up here. Emily: I'd say so Nell, a runaway mother and father, a young Nellie Miller being stalked. This sure is becoming something good. Me: I'd agree my sister. Emily: And I do believe that at the end of this chapter there will be an all capitalized shout out to a special someone. Me: Yes, there is promised to be one. In unison: So enjoy this next chapter everyone, until the end of "Working Girl", this is Nellie and Emily, signing off. **

Nellie looked nervously at the two strangers. The man cleared his throat and spoke again "I said, are you lost little girl?"

Nellie simply shook her head. "No sir, I was just on my way to visit my Auntie Katherine. Me mum's away and she wanted to make sure I had someone to take good care of me while she was away." The man smiled and nodded. He rose and began having a hushed conversation with the woman.

The woman bent down next and put her hand on Nellie's shoulder "Well we're, we're with the police force little girl. And we'd be more than 'appy to take you to your aunts house, just to make sure you get there safely. And just to be official, I am Officer Belle Stranger and this is Sergeant Tom Ridders"

Nellie cocked her head to the side as if confused. "Where are your badges and uniforms, police officers 'ave those don't they?"

Tom nodded and laughed. "You're a very clever little girl aren't you, you're correct. We're special kinds of cops though sweet 'eart, we're undercover." Nellie shifted her mouth to the side in a thoughtful manner. "Listen sweetie, why don't you come with us and we'll make sure you get to where you're goin' safely, deal?" He held out his hand and after a bit more consideration Nellie simply nodded in agreement. She took hold of his hand and Belle looked at Tom with a smirk, while he gave her a triumphant look. They all made their way to the carriage the two had parked a little distance away.

The trip seemed endless; Nellie never remembered the ride to her aunt's house being this long. Maybe it just felt longer because she was still shocked by her mother's leaving so suddenly, by her feeling so lost without her mother with her. She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, but she figured that if she showed any signs of grief they may ask what was wrong. Then when she told them they might send her to some orphanage, or worse, a work house. So she kept silent, staring out the window, tears threatening to drip from her lashes. Finally, they arrived at a large, worn brick building. Nellie looked at the building with a confused expression on her face, this certainly was not her aunts house. Her Aunt Katherine's house was always so cheerful and clean, her Aunt Katherine was not the type to let her house go to ruin, this building of course, was also much bigger than her aunt Katherine's. "'Scuse me sir, but this isn't my Auntie Katherine's 'ouse, where are we?"

Tom put his hand on one of Nellie's shoulders, as he told Belle to put her hand on Nellie's other shoulder. Nellie looked side-to-side at both adults. Tom looked down at the young and smiled, "You're a very clever little girl. But you're not clever enough to know, not, to talk, to strangers." Nellie's eyes widened and she was about to let out a scream until Tom took a cloth out from his pocket and shoved it in mouth. And again, before Nellie could have the chance to reach up and take out the cloth, Belle and clasped both of her hands around Nellie's small wrists. Belle pushed Nellie into the building as Tom led. Nellie didn't know where she was going, but she did know that it couldn't be good. Now, she let out the tears. She chocked on the cloth as the tears slid down her face. Why had her mother left her? Why did these people take her, who were these people even? One thing was for certain, she knew now, that they certainly were NOT the police.

Not long after getting into the building Nellie was thrust into a small room. She ran up to the bars and held on to the tightly. "I'm not gonna be 'ere long Ms. Stranger and Mr. Ridders, me mum will come looking for me!"

Belle laughed and turned to Tom. "She sounds really sure about this Tom, do you think we should let 'er out and forget this happened?" Tom gave her an accusing look. She shrugged "What? I was joking Tom, you 'ave to learn not to take things so literally. And you Nellie, ain't getting' outta here anytime soon. Ya see, we have people at this wokhouse who go snoopin' around listenin' for lost children. One of our workers caught your lovin' mum talkin' to herself about goin' to look for your father apparently. I don't think she'll just find him in five easy minutes!" Tom looked at her and they laughed as they walked away from the young girl. However was Nellie supposed to get out of here? She knew where she was now, her mother had told her about it once when they were taking an afternoon ride and they rode past it. The workhouse, where all orphaned children were sent after they lost their parents or when their parents left them. The small rooms where children were to be kept liked caged animals, when they weren't working of course. At least, that was what her mother had heard about the place. And by what Nellie had seen walking to her room, and by what she was now experiencing, what her mother had told her was correct. It was like a prison for children and she didn't like it one bit. She could only hope that someone would come save her from this trap.

** So there it is, chapter 3. I'm going to get started on the next chapter immediately, so look out for it. **** I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you can review. I like keep my readers entertained, almost as much as I like to keep them waiting, mwa-hahahaha. Anyway, what's about it I guess, so… Emily: WAIT! Sis, didn't you promise them a shout out to someone all in caps lock? Me: Oh yes, thank you Emily. I almost forgot… I have been watching Tim Burton movies all day, am wearing my "Tim Burton Is My Hero" shirt, have been making Tim Burton references all day and other things because… I WANT TO WISH TIM BURTON A VERY HAPPY 52****nd**** BIRTHDAY! WE ALL LOVE YOU AND WANT TO GIVE YOU A BIRTHDAY HUG. SO IF YOU WANT TO GIVE TIMMY A BIRTHDAY HUG, PLEASE REVIEW AND WRITE SOMEWHERE IN YOUR REVIEW THAT YOU HUGGED TIM! AGAIN, WE LOVE YOU TIMOTHY WILLIAM BURTON!**


	5. The Blacks

**The Blacks**

**Here we go everyone, the next chapter of ****Nellie Lovett: Her Untold Past****. I would really like to thank all of you who've stuck through with me and are still reading these stories. I'm sure I've lost some people due to their impatience with my time in getting my chapters out. So again, thank you so much. **** Alright, so in our last chapter young Nellie was introduced to the workhouse, oh noooo. And yes, I did leave her crying about being in such a horrible place and about her mother pretty much abandoning her, I love torturing people, mwa-hahaha. Enough gibberish, on with the show.**

Nellie worked hard on her knitting as she quietly spoke with the girl next to her. This girls name was Dorindra, but she allowed Nellie to call her Dora. She was Nellie's only good friend in the workhouse, much less the world. No one else cared enough. The adults thought of the children as slaves to be worked to tears and the other children never paid attention when she tried to start conversation with them. When Dora wasn't around, Nellie felt like she must be the loneliest girl on earth. The reason they had to quietly talk was because if they were caught speaking to one another instead of concentrating fully on their work, they'd get punished greatly. Nellie was too miserable to have a punishment on top of everything else, so she tried to be on her best behavior for the adults. When someone came over to speak with her for some reason she'd get up and give them a small curtsey to show respect and she'd call them "sir" or "ma'am", even though she didn't believe that they deserved respect at all. One thing she could remember her mother teaching her was that she should always respect her elders, even in the case that they didn't deserve it. She was 11 years old now after all, no longer a seven year old child, so she knew that she should act more respectable.

That afternoon, a few people came in to look at the boys and girls. Some were alone, looking for worker children. Others were couples, looking for children to adopt. Oh how Nellie hoped to be one of the lucky children who'd be adopted. She wanted a home that would be warm in the winter and cool in the summer. She wanted food that would make her mouth water instead of making her stomach churn. And maybe if she was lucky, a pet to love. Well all of the visitors came and went, but Nellie was among the children who were still left behind. And now Nellie sat on the cot in her room even more heartbroken, because as children were being taken away Dora had run up to her with a grin plastered to her face. She had squeezed Nellie tightly and at first Nellie didn't understand why, but as soon as she saw the man and woman come up behind Dora and she saw the woman bend down to give Dora a small peck on the cheek Nellie understood her friend's ecstatic happiness. She was going to be losing her only friend to a couple that was looking for a child to give a good life to. Nellie couldn't be selfish though, she congratulated her best friend and said hello to Dora's soon-to-be parents. Nellie hid her face in her pillow and cried out every tear that was pushing its way out.

A month passed and more children had been taken away since Dora had been taken, but Nellie was still stuck in the workhouse. She was still stuck working hard and crying herself to sleep at night. One day though, something happened. The man who ran the workhouse with his wife announced that once again, people would be visiting to look for children to take. After a while Nellie had begun to give up hope, so this time there was no hopeful heart leap from Nellie. There was no excited smile or hopeful chatter from her, only silence. So when people began to enter she did not run to them like the others, in fact she didn't move at all. She looked down at her feet, sadness and hopelessness rushing over her like a cold winter breeze. She turned around from everyone else, not wanting to suddenly feel a twinge of hope. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She shrieked and spun around to see, DORA! Dora was in an ankle length black dress and was wearing the most beautiful red jacket that Nellie had ever seen. Dora looked unbelievably happy, though Nellie didn't know if it was because Dora was glad to see her or because she was glad to have such a wonderful family that could buy her those beautiful clothes. "Oh Nellie, 'ow are you. I was so hoping that I wouldn't see you today." Nellie just kept staring at her and how happy she looked, she didn't say a word. "No, I don't mean that I don't want to see you. I just meant that I'd hoped someone would have adopted you by now. I just came by to see if there was anyone I recognize, to say hi and see how they are. I miss you so much." She ran over to her mother and returned with a pen and a piece of paper. She scrawled some words on the paper and handed it to Nellie. "It's my address. When someone comes for you I want you to visit me."

Nellie wiped a tear from her face and hugged Dora. "It was so good to see you Dora; I've missed you so much. It's been 'orrid here without you." They hugged again before Dora went off again. Nellie sighed sadly, would she ever be able to visit her friend?

Suddenly from a few steps behind her, she heard a woman's voice. "Oh Victor, she's so pretty. Look at that 'air, so cute. And how petite she is, like a china doll." Nellie assumed she meant either Dora (of course) or another little girl. Suddenly she heard the woman's voice right behind her. "'Ello dearie, what's your name?" Nellie turned around to see a thin woman with long curled black hair. She looked down at Nellie with her emerald green eyes glistening.

Nellie looked around and smiled shyly. "Uh, my name's Nellie ma'am. It's very nice to meet you." She gave the woman a small curtsey.

The woman blushed and giggled. "Oh sweet'eart, there's no need for that. I'm not the queen." Nellie giggled and started to smile, she was one of the kindest women Nellie had ever met, besides her own mother. Then again, her mother had abandoned her, so maybe this woman was the kindest. Suddenly a man appeared next to her. He was tall and lean, also with black hair, but with brown eyes. "Victor, this is Nellie. Nellie, this is me 'usband, Victor Black."

Victor outstretched his hand and Nellie shook it. "It's nice to meet you Nellie; I see you've already charmed my wife Olivia. How old are you dear?"

Nellie was proud that she'd charmed someone, she hadn't charmed anyone is quite some time, not since her mother. "I am eleven years old sir. I came here when I was seven."

Olivia's eyes turned from a look of adoration to one of sadness. "Oh dear, wut 'appened?" Nellie began to tell the story of how she was born without knowing who her father way. She continued on to tell how her mother had run off when she was seven to find Nellie's father and how she had told Nellie to go to her aunt's house. And how two people who worked at the workhouse had kidnapped her, claiming that they were police officers who would take her to her aunt. Olivia shook her head slowly, her hand to her mouth. "My dear, you 'ave been through a lot. I, we, would love to give you a happy 'ome though. That's why we're 'ere sweet, we came looking for a little daughter or son to bring 'ome. It's not a big one I'll admit, i's not exactly a mansion. It is nice though, and you'd have a pet dog named Stitches." Nellie looked surprised by the dog's name. Olivia simply laughed "We found 'im on the street, poor thing was all banged up so we took 'im to get stitches at the vet." Nellie smiled broadly, they had a nice home, they loved the dog they took off of the streets, they seemed like the couple she'd dreamed about taking her away from this place. Nellie squealed and tightly wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. Olivia smiled and lightly brushed her hand through Nellie's long brown hair.

The owner of the workhouse, Mr. Jones, came up to the trio with a clearly forced smile on his face, for he never smiled of free will. "Well helloooo, what a pleasure. My name is Mr. Jones; I see you have found interest in one of the children? Nellie is a very sweet girl; she is rarely looked at though. She is quite the shy girl really." No matter how much Nellie hated to admit it, the man was right. No matter how much she despised him, she had to agree with him.

Victor put his hand on Nellie's shoulder and looked down at her chuckling. "Well, hopefully we can bring her out of her shell. It's your decision really, what do you say Nellie? Are you ready for a new home, a family who will make sure to take good care of you, a dog and a new life?" Nellie thought for a while, mostly of her mother. Before Allison had left her, she had been a wonderful mother. In fact, Nellie was sure that she was the best mother. Now that she had left though, maybe it was time for Nellie to accept this new life. She nodded and Olivia took her small hand in hers. Nellie honestly was looking forward to this. A wonderful family, a dog, things seemed to finally be looking up after years of being down.

**So I hope that you enjoyed chapter 5, of course there's still more to come. Ththththththth that's (not) all folks. Why would I ever leave you with this as the ending when there's much to still go through? That would be sucky of me, lol. So again, I hope you had a good time reading. A little note here at the end. Their names were mentioned in the last chapter but yes, I did steal Belle Stranger and Tom Ridders from Bellatrix Lestrange and Tom Riddle, doy. I also stole Olivia's name from Helena's character in Shakespeare's Twelfth Night and Victor from Victor Van Dort, as well as their last name from Sirius's last and Bella's maiden last name. I also took Mr. Jones' first line from another Tim movie. Though Mr. Jones is no Albert Finney, ha. Anyway, I again hope you liked the chapter and hopefully the next one will be out soon. **

** P.S. I went to the New York Renaissance Faire this past weekend an I saw what I think was ONE of the FUNNIEST things I've ever seen. His name was Ded Bob. He was a ventriloquist skeleton being operated by his "ugly and dumb as moose poop" assistant Sluj. He was dressed in renaissance clothing and he was hilariously perverted. Yes, even more than Quagmire from Family Guy. It's been days, going on a week soon since I saw him and I'm still going on about how brilliant the show was. He told the audience a HILARIOUS story about a man called Ned and sang parodies. One was his and Slug's theme song-appropriately parodied after "Oh The Doo Dah Day" and "Old Ded Bob Had A Dysfunctional Farm." He also taught me the kids song. "Eats for free, we don't pay rent. And most of us were accidents!" I LOVE YOU DED BOB! XD XD XD XD XD XD**


	6. A Sweet Boy

**A Sweet Boy**

** Wow, chapter 6 already. Well, let's keep this streak going. In this chapter Nellie will come to see that her dreams have begun to come true. And one dream that she hasn't even started to think about, will be introduced to her. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. P.S. Does anyone still costume for Halloween here anymore, I am along with two of my friends. I'll divulge the secret after this chapter. So, that's about it, enjoy chapter 6. **

Nellie didn't think she could be any happier than she was now. Her adoptive parents were so loving. They took such great care of her and she had grown accustomed to calling them 'mum' and 'dad', as they had wanted her to be comfortable referring to them that way. Her last name had been officially changed from Miller to Black. They all lived in a comfortable two story house close to the sea, which Nellie loved. Her new dog, Stitches, was probably the sweetest dog she'd ever come into contact with. He jumped on her every time he saw her and licked her all over, a very loving English Springer Spaniel. She loved how everything was going; she didn't know if it could get any better. Until that day, the day that she met the boy that would change things for her.

A few days after her arrival, Olivia knocked on Nellie's door as Nellie was waking up. Olivia walked in slowly "Sweet'eart, I want you to dress in something nice today. Some friends are coming over, they want to meet you. They have a son too who's around your age; you could make a new friend." Nellie smiled and nodded. She was excited; she loved to meet new people. She loved to make new friends as well; she couldn't wait to meet them. She went into her closet and picked out her favorite new dress. It was a red dress with a black ribbon around the waist and black around the bottom hem of the dress. She put it on and spun around a bit, hopefully this would make a good impression. She wanted them to like her, after having such wonderful adoptive parents; she wanted to continue her happiness.

At four in the afternoon there was a knock at the door. Olivia fixed her hair a bit and ran for the door. Nellie watched her mother run around, getting things ready. She tapped on Victor's shoulder "Father, why's mum running around like that?"

Victor laughed and patted her shoulder. "It's nothing sweetie, she just wants to make a good impression is all. Let's go meet them shall we." Nellie nodded and they walked to the door. Suddenly feeling very shy, Nellie hid slightly behind Victor. Victor stretched out his hand to a lanky man. "Ed, how are you my friend." He then turned to an equally as lanky woman and gave her a small friendly hug. "Sally, looking beautiful as always." Nellie thought that they looked like nice enough people so she slowly drew herself away from behind Victor.

Sally was the first to catch sight of Nellie. "'Ello there, Olivia was telling us that you'd be 'ere. Your name is Nellie, right?" Nellie nodded slowly. "What a beautiful dress, red is my favorite color you know." Nellie smiled outstretched her hand. Sally shook Nellie's hand and turned to her husband. "Ed, meet Nellie. She's Livv'y and Victor's adopted daughter."

Ed looked down, smiled and outstretched his arm to the young girl. "Nice to meet you Nellie, you have a very nice dress on." Nellie thanked him quietly, still feeling a twinge of shyness. "Ah, you're a bit shy huh? I can understand that well enough, would you like to meet our son? He's 12 as well and a very sweet boy. Come here son, come meet Nellie." A boy with dark brown, maybe black hair turned around from the bird that he was watching. As soon as she saw him, Nellie hid behind her father again. Victor chuckled and moved away from Nellie, making her fully visible to the boy.

The boy grinned and walked up to Nellie, holding his hand out to her. "Hi there, my name's Ben, Benjamin really. Though everyone calls me Ben. It's nice to meet you Nellie; your parents are really nice. Just letting you know." Nellie nodded and silently said that she knew that they were kind. Her nerves got the best of her again and she ran to hide behind her father. She didn't understand what was going on. She was usually perfectly fine around boys, she'd made friends with boys for the short time she was with her mother and she'd even made friends with some boys at the workhouse. What was wrong with her now? Why did she feel so scared now, even more scared than when she was meeting his parents? Did something about him make her nervous? He seemed nice enough and she had to admit that he looked really sweet as well. Could that have been it, could she be getting a crush on him?

She slowly made her way away from her father again and made her way over to Ben. "Yes, I'm Nellie. It's, nice to meet you Ben." He took her hand to shake it and suddenly she felt her cheeks start to blush. She smiled a bit as he shook her hand then decided to change the topic, do you like games? I 'ave some in my room, if you wanna play something?" Ben's eyes widened and all she could do was stare at them. A dark brown, maybe even black to someone who wasn't looking at them as intently as she was.

"Well, aren't we going to go?" Nellie shook her head, bringing her back into reality. She looked down and saw that he was holding her hand, she looked up shocked. He took it as confusion and said "I don't know where your room is." Nellie nodded and they walked off towards her bedroom.

Sally turned to face Olivia on the settee, grinning from ear to ear. "Your daughter is so precious, such a sweet girl. And it seems like Ben's taken to her already, it usually doesn't 'appen that quickly."

Olivia nodded her head with a shocked expression on her face. "I know, it took him quite some time to get used to Victor and myself. One mentioning of playing games though and he wants to be friends. That's good, playing games makes children interact. And being so shy, it'll be good for Nellie." They both nodded and smiled as they overheard a young boys and girls giggles coming from Nellie's bedroom and the scream of "I WON BEFORE I GOT TO TWENTY QUESTIONS" coming from Benjamin. The two mothers chuckled and went back to drinking their tea.

**So there you have it, chapter 6 of ****Nellie Lovett: Her Untold Past****, I hope that you all liked it. It seems like Nellie and Ben are becoming fast friends, it also seems like Nellie's starting to get a bit of a crush on him. Of course you all know that already though. Well, I hope that I did chapter six justice and I hope you're looking forward to seven. So, I think that's about it. Oh, of course. Reviews are always appreciated, actually, reviews are adored. I love getting reviews; they let me know that you liked it. XD So, I guess that's… Amelia: Nellie, are you forgetting something you mentioned in the beginning? Me: I almost forgot, thanks Mel. Amelia: No problem. Do you love your parents Nellie Marshall? Me: *Nods and laughs* Yup, my mom and my step-dad. Amelia: Nellie Marshall is possessed. With this woman she's obsessed. Yeah, Nellie's Lizzie this year. No Tim Burton this time. **

**Vincent, if he were here: Yeah, I'm Nellie's dad. Haha Mel, you're Abby! Kiss your husband, lol. Mel: I'll kiss you when you're dead. Vince: That won't be too long from now. Me: Ooooooh, morbid! XD**


	7. A Bully For Nellie

**A Bully for Nellie**

** Hello fellow fanfictioners and crazy people everywhere, I am NelliethePieAngel and IIII… am a hamburger, I better face up to the facts. I'm a hamburger, yes I am. Okay, not really. That's actually the beginning of a funny song that I love called "You're A Hamburger" by The Vestibules. I am The Queen of Craziness though; my friend Katie dubbed me with that name as I did with her name, The Queen of Darkness. So, enough randomblabberingpickles, business now. I am here with chapter 7. I have not forgotten about the other story as I always say, I just have a HORRIBLE case of writers block with that story. So I'm giving more attention to this story. So, on we go.**

A now 16 year old Nellie Black was busy enjoying a sunny and warm day at the park with Benjamin, who over the years since they'd met had become the closest of friends. She climbed a tall tree and sat down on a strong and sturdy branch. "Come on up Ben, the views amazing!" Ben looked up at her and shook his head quickly. "Awww, what's wong Benny. Is lil Benny Barker afwaid of the big scawy twee?" Benjamin sneered at her and ran for the tree. He grabbed hold of each branch her could find until he finally reached Nellie. "See Ben, it's not scary at all."

Ben nodded, "I know that Nell, I just… I didn't want to get hurt if I tried and fell." Nellie chuckled and looked at him with a face of disbelief. After sitting there and spying on everyone in the park for a while they decided to give up on that and try to swing area. They raced to the swings and began going back and forth, higher and higher. Until finally, Nellie made another move that made Benjamin freak out. Benjamin was so caught up in swinging; he forgot that Nellie was with him until her saw that the swing next to him was empty. "Nellie, Nellie where are you?"

He looked down to see Nellie holding onto the post that was supporting part of the swing set. "Jeez Ben, you scare much too easily. You try it now, just get as high as you can, then push yourself off and jump. Don't worry, you'll land on your feet, I promise." He did as she said and it ended as she said. The sun was beginning to set and Ben saw Nellie frown. "Don't worry Nell; we can come back here tomorrow." Nellie smiled and they walked off towards home.

The next day was just as beautiful as the one before, so once again, the two of them found themselves at the park. They were running around doing basically nothing specific when Nellie suddenly ran into a figure that had his back to her. Benjamin turned around at the sound of her falling and clenched his teeth. Unfortunately, the person Nellie had just run into also just happened to be one of the most horrible boys to live on Fleet Street. He teased and chased the younger children (and not in any fun way), he taunted girls of any age. He pushed, he shoved, and he did pretty much anything a normal bully would do. He even stole all of the goodies any of the younger boys and girls had on them, even if he didn't like it. And by looking at not only how tall he was but how round he was, there was no wonder why the neighborhood kids called him "Big Al" behind his back. Then simply called him Albert to his face." Nellie was stunned, she'd seen tall people of course, her father was one. This boy seemed to have the shape body of the lowest part of a snowman's body. Benjamin came over and helped Nellie to her feet. "Albert, come on. She didn't mean to. We were running and she just wasn't looking."

Big Al turned to him. "Well maybe she should've been looking." Then he looked at Nellie and spat particles of both food and spit as he said "Watch it next time." Then as they were turning away from him he called out. "Wait, I know you Barker. Who are you though, besides the girl who ran into me and could've made me choke on my candy bar?"

Nellie just stared at him than began to speak. "Nellie Black, nice to uh, meet you. I'm sorry that I ran into you like that."

Albert nodded and said "Albert Lovett, not so nice for me. Hey wait, I think my parents are friends with your parents. I heard about you, you're that orphan girl the Blacks adopted." Nellie smiled and nodded. "Yeah, they're nice people. They have to be in order to have adopted some ugly orphan girl who runs into people." Ben tried to intervene but Albert pushed him away. "He, can't you see I'm talking to someone here Barker? So, I heard why you're an orphan. Mummy didn't want you huh? You don't even know who your dad is, and mum abandoned you to look for him. You were unwanted, no one loved you and no one does now because you're an ugly, filthy ORPHAN!"

Ben pushed Albert to the ground. "Stop that Albert, she's not ugly and she's not filthy. And I know that Mr. and Mrs. Black care for her a lot, they're really nice, you said so herself. They do care about and love her, so what right do you bloody have to say that? What do you know?" Albert made a low growling sound like a dog ready to attack and grabbing hold of Ben's ankles, pulled him to the ground. Nellie gasped and went to help her best friend up, but Big Al got to her fist and pushed her to the grassy ground. He smirked, walked a bit and bent down to grab some dirt that some kid had used to build an ant hill. He turned to Nellie and drew his arm back, Nellie hid her face and rolled out of the way, making the dirt just barely miss her. She got up and helped Ben up as well, then they ran off as Albert ran after them screaming "Yeah, run! Run you ugly, unwanted orphan!"

During the walk home Nellie began to feel the urge to cry. "He's right, she didn't love me. I mean, she did for those years and then, she just went after 'im. Big Al's right Ben, I am an unwanted ugly orphan."

Ben shook his head. "Maybe she did that to find him and convince him to come back, maybe she wanted him to see you. I'm sure she loved you, even though I wasn't there. You can't be unwanted, because if you were then you would still be at the workhouse. And The Black's wouldn't adopt a child if they weren't going to love them. He reached into his pocket and gave her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes with. "My mom gave it to me, makes me wash my face with it before I come in the house. She doesn't like messes. I didn't get too dirty today though, so it's all clean." Nellie giggled and wiped her eyes. "Ummm, and, you're not ugly. He kept saying that you were. Uhh, but you're not." He looked to the side that she wasn't on and said quietly "Actually, you're, you're rather p-p-p-…"

"Pretty?" Benjamin turned to look at her and saw a small blush appear on her. They both ignored the awkward moment and continued to walk home very quietly.

**So there you have it folks, chapter 7. So, what do you think? Good? Bad? Magenta? What do you think of Albert so far? I think he's a jerk and he should be dipped in wax like Vincent Malloy's aunt. And what of Nellie and Benjamin, maybe a teenage crush starting up there for both of them? Amelia-Actually, I just noticed something at the end of the chapter there. Let's just hope that Lucy's not a corpse. Me: Uh, yeah. Let's hope not. *Note to audience only.* Bad joke. So that's about it for this. And now on a side note, I'd like to make a torturous scream out. HAPPY HALLOWEEN, hope it's hauntingly and horrifically happy! =}D What are everyone's plans? I'm going to a haunted hayride and haunted houses attraction tonight and going to the mall for some candy the stores are giving out. Then going to do some trick-or-treating with my friend Amelia, yes we still do it. Forget about the Klondike bar, what would you do for some free candy? What are you all costuming as; leave your answers in your reviews. As you know, I'm Lizzie Borden and she is being a zombie Geisha. So remember, reviews are admired and loved, and well as demanded. Or I'll send my Zobknats out to get the reviews for me, if you know what I mean! Har har har. This is Lizzie Borden, I mean, NelliethePieAngel signing off. P.S. I think Amelia's getting too obsessed with me being Lizzie for Halloween; she actually called me Lizzie last night. And I wasn't wearing my costume. XD**


End file.
